The Bones Don't Lie
by TempeTempe
Summary: AU:A typical case throws Bones into something that she can't control. Booth must decide if Hannah is really worth losing his partner over, literally and figuratively. This story will contain a lot of Music and drama. Not currently a B/B story! I don't own Bones
1. Chapter 1

**I am starting my first Bones fanfic, (my second overall) but I love the characters and the show! Be kind, Bones fanatics, I'll get it right eventually.**

Brennan was sitting at her desk in the Jeffersonian, reviewing a final presentation for the findings in Maluku when her cell phone rang.

"Brennan." she answered automatically.

"It's Booth. We have a case, I'm on my way to get you," Booth spoke quickly.

Things for the past few weeks have been very tense between the partners. Booth had come back from his tour with a girlfriend to show off. It had cut Brennan pretty hard, but she tried to be happy for him. She wanted him to be happy, but she wished she wouldn't have missed her chance with him. She couldn't tell him now, ruin his chances. She was too rational and level headed to be selfish.

"Bones, you there?" Booth asked. Without getting a response from her, he thought she had gotten disconnected.

"Yeah, Booth, I'm here. I'll meet you at the parking garage. I have to get my bag from my car.

"Okay, be there shortly." With that, he disconnected his call.

Brennan took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was bound to be a long day. It was closing in on 3:00 in the afternoon, and they were just now getting a case. Usually on days like this, they would go to the scene and do preliminary findings and then load everything up for the Jeffersonian. Booth would pace back and forth until they found something, and then he'd take her home and they'd have midnight snacks of Chinese food and beer. She missed those days. They were simple and nothing could come between them. But that's not how it is anymore. Now, things are tense and they don't see each other outside of work.

"Bones! Thought you were going to meet me outside?"

Brennan broke from her trance and looked into Booth's annoyed eyes. She had completely lost track of time and let her mind wander where she didn't like it to.

"Sorry Booth, I'm ready now." She closed her folder and grabbed her coat from the hook.

They walked down to her car in complete silence. Booth no longer held his hand on the small of her back, her personal form of protection. He no longer chatted with her on the way to the crime scene, and every once in a while, he refers to her as his colleague. She wasn't sure exactly when she was downgraded from partner to colleague, but she didn't like it. They were no longer Scully and Mulder. They were Mulder and the random guy who gets them coffee two days a week.

They got out of the SUV and walked about 100 feet into the lightly wooded area just outside of DC.

"What have we got here guys?" Booth asked as Brennan bent down to look at the remains. The FBI tech began to tell Booth about the remains.

"A hiker found the remains about an hour ago. She said she was walking by when something on the ground caught her eye. She looked down and said she saw a ring. She pulled the ring off the ground to get a better look, and the hand it was attached to come right along with it. Hiker freaked out and called 911, and we intercepted it."

Booth thanked the tech and looked down to Brennan. She was examining the mostly exposed remains. Hodgins and Wendel had come before her to start excavating the remains. They were buried in a shallow grave, so by the time Booth and Brennan arrived, they were mostly done.

"What can you tell, Bones?"

"Female, apporximately 25 to 30 years old. Exstensive damage done to the mandible and cheekbones. She'd been dead at least 6 months." Brennan said.

Hodgins cleared his throat.

"Well then, she was moved here. The bugs I'm finding are only from about 2 weeks. I'll have to get them back to the lab to know more, but she hasn't been here as long as she's been dead."

"Thanks you Hodgins, that will help with the findings when we get it back to the lab."

"Alright, load everything up and go back to the lab."

"Hey Bones, mind going back to the lab with the bug man and Wendel? Since I'm not usually needed for this kind of stuff, I'm going to head home for the day. But you can call me if you need me."

"That will be sufficient. Thanks for driving me here. Have a good night and I'll contact you if there is anything I need to tell you."

Booth sighed in relief. He had been hoping that Brennan wouldn't put up a fight when he said he wasn't going to the lab. He was trying to separate himself from her, but didn't want it to be noticeable. She was rational, he was sure she understood what was going on. He needed to work on his relationship with Hannah, and he couldn't let anything get in the way.

But that was proving a lot harder because it was Bones. His partner, his best friend.

He didn't know then, but that separation would be detrimental to both of them.


	2. Abandon

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! It's not a happy story to begin with, and there will be a lot of angst. If AU and OCC aren't something you like, please, be nice when reviewing and remember, I told you so. Enjoy! :)**

Brennan and Wendel were the only two left at the end of the night. It was now closing on 1 in the morning, and Brennan showed no signs of letting up. Cam was not as good working at weird hours on little sleep. She hadn't had or needed the training that Brennan has endured. Cam determined that she would do tests on the flesh early tomorrow morning. And since it was mostly still flesh on the body, Brennan was deemed fairly useless.

With what exposed bone there was, the two anthropologists were able to make some determinations. Firstly, the girl was stuck with two different instruments on her face. One was a circular pattern that damaged the mandible, and the cheekbones were caved in by what seems to be something in a square pattern. Not much else was able to be ascertained during the time, but that didn't mean Brennan didn't try everything she could.

Wendel had stayed with her upon request. Brennan thought an extra pair of eyes would be a good thing right now. Her mind was cloudy with thoughts of Booth, and she didn't want to miss anything.

"Um, Dr. Brennan. Are you alright?" Wendel asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask Mr. Bray?"

Wendel shuffled from foot to foot. He thought he answer through completely before he opened his mouth and promptly stuck his foot in it.

"Well, it's just you have this weird look on your face. Like you're trying to figure something out. But it doesn't seem like the remains of this victim is what is holding your attention." Wendel felt bad for suggesting that his superior wasn't 100% in the game, but he wanted to help if he could.

"While I do not believe in talking about personal matters at work, you are in fact correct in your assessment, Mr. Bray. These bones, while fascinating and in need of attention, are not where my mind currently is." Brennan looked up into Wendel's eyes and he could see the hurt that was buried way down deep in her.

"Um, would you by chance want to talk about it?" He knew it was a long shot, but with it just being the two of them, he didn't want the silence to take over everything else.

Brennan took a deep breath. She took her gloves off and turned to Wendel.

"Mr. Bray. I find that I am unable to be happy for Booth in his venture into a new relationship with Hannah."

Wendel was shocked, Dr. Brennan never admitted to feelings. He felt a great sense of pride as he realized that she was confiding in him.

"Do you want to be happy for them?"

Brennan looked as though Wendel had sprouted a second head. "Yes! Of course. Booth is one of my best friends and I want him to be happy. If he is happy then all is usually right with the world." Brennan responded, without realizing what she was admitting.

"Dr. Brennan, can I point something out?"

"Yes of course, Mr. Bray. You don't have to ask permission.

"It seems as though you are basing your own happiness on weather Booth is happy. That doesn't seem very wise, or conducive to a healthy life."

"How do you figure?"

"If you are dependent on someone else for your happiness, then you have no control of it. Why should you be unhappy just because Booth is? I have a lot of respect for the man, but consistent happiness isn't his forte, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan was quiet as she thought about this. She didn't know when it happened, but Wendel was right. She let herself become so dependent on Booth, she hadn't figured in what would happen if things were to change. She didn't think that things would change. Brennan wasn't unhappy with their arrangement, she just knew that the two needed time away from each other to do some thinking.

"I find that you are quite correct, Mr. Bray."

Brennan sat down in the empty chair with a loud sigh of frustration.

"Is that all that is bothering you, Dr. Brennan?"

Foregoing answering his question, she instead surprised him with another friendly gesture.

"Mr. Bray, it's just the two of us. We're not working, so you may call me Temperance or Tempe if you like."

Wendel smiled despite himself and offered the same thing to her.

"Temperance, you avoided my question. Is that all that is bothering you?"

"I can't help some feelings that are rising up within me. I find that the less time I spend with Booth, the more I think about being abandoned by my family. Booth has always told me that there is more then one kind of family. And that I belonged to his family. It seems as though I am not meant to be part of a family, Wendel."

Without thinking it through, Wendel went and laid a hand on Brennan's shoulder.

"Booth isn't the only one here who you should consider family. This whole team is your family. And Angela is your best friend. You can't forget that just because Booth doesn't have his head on straight." Brennan turned in her chair to look at Wendel.

"Thanks, Wendel. I find that I am feeling better after our talk. Would you mind cataloging what little evidence we have found, I need to run down to my car and get my bag that I didn't bring in this morning. But if you prefer, you may leave for the night."

"Let me walk you down there, it's really late." Wendel argued.

"You're correct, it is late. That means that the parking garage will be completely empty. Save for my car, your car, and Micah's car."

"Are you sure Temperance?" He didn't like the idea of her going down there by herself this late.

"Absolutely, Wendel. Plus, I'm trained in self defense. I'll be fine."

"Okay, you go get your stuff, I'll be here, cataloging away."

Brennan smiled and walked down the platform.

Wendel watched Brennan walk away with a renewed energy. He felt more connected to his mentor right now more then ever. He looked up to her immensely and hated seeing her in pain of any kind. He went along the body, cataloging the injuries that were visible, and noted anything that looked out of place. He had gone over the body at least three times, when he realized that Brennan still wasn't back yet. It had been at least half an hour so he thought she might have went straight to her office. He walked down the platform and to her office. She wasn't there and it didn't look like she had been there for a while.

With a small sense of worry, Wendel went down to the garage, thinking maybe she was in her car. When he rounded the corner, he was horrified at what he saw.

Brennan's lifeless body lay just behind the back of her car. There was blood around her head, and she was bleeding from the leg too. He immediately got his phone out and called 911. After he got off the phone with them, he went to her side. She had two large gashes on her face. One on her left side jaw, and the other on her right cheek. She also has what appeared to be a gunshot wound to the left leg. Wendel noted how much blood was flowing out of the wound, and tried his best to make a tourniquet to stop some of the bleeding. He heard sirens in the background and immediately straightened up.

He waited on the side while he explained what they were doing there so late, and how he had found Brennan. He wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance with her, but he was right behind it in his car. He had gotten about a block from the Jeffersonian when he realized that he needed to call someone. He immediately thought of Angela. He dialed it let it ring four times before he angrily pulled it from his face.

"Wendel?" he heard faintly from the phone.

"Angela?" he asked hoarsely. He hadn't realized how much emotion he was holding in until he realized he would have to tell someone what happened.

"You're not still at the lab are you? Brennan is working you to death." Angela joked.

"Ang..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say to her.

"What happened?" Angela knew right then that someone was seriously wrong.

"You need to come down to DC memorial hospital. Dr. Brennan is on her way there by ambulance right now. I'm driving, not far behind." he could hear shuffling on the phone and Angela screamed at her sleeping husband to wake up.

"What is going on Wendel?! Why is Bren in the hospital?"

"Just hurry, I'll explain everything when you get here. I'm afraid I may be the one to blame. Please, just hurry." Wendel shut the phone and was shaking slightly. If Brennan had just let him walk her to the car, then she would have been fine. He couldn't stop thinking about all the possible scenarios that could have played out, instead of this one. Everyone would blame him for being so careless. He had just started having a closeness with her, and he didn't want to abandon her. And it was that moment that he realized, as her friend, he never would.

With a new sense of purpose, Wendel followed the ambulance the rest of the way, and would be ready for what ever came next.

**A/N: This story will start picking up steam in about chapter 4. Right now, it's about laying down the ground work and setting it up for the big shabang! :)**

**Let me know what you think. As I stated, this wouldn't strictly be a Bones/Booth story. It'll be different and I don't even know the ending yet :P**


	3. Harpies and Demerol

A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to throw a few things out there. Chapter two wasn't about Brennan and Wendell developing romantic feelings for each other, just about bridging a gap between them. All romances are cannon to the series. Also, while I have labeled it OCC, it's because these characters are so delicate and it is hard to get things just right. So while I may embellish things, or not get colloquialisms down correctly, I mean well. Alright, on with the story!

With a new sense of purpose, Wendell followed the ambulance the rest of the way, and would be ready for whatever came next.

Wendell was pacing back and forth in the emergency waiting room. He had been able to get ahold of Angela, but didn't know if he should contact anyone else. While he was debating with himself, Angela burst through the door, a tired looking Hodgins right behind her.

"Wendell! What happened?" Angela was worried, but it multiplied when she saw the look that haunted Wendell's face.

"We were at the lab late, doing anything we could with what little we were able to work with on the remains. Dr. Brennan asked me to stay and catalog stuff while she went down to her car to get her bag. I offered, almost insisted she let me walk her down. But she was adamant that she could fully take care of herself. I had finished cataloging everything and reviewed it all again, when I realized she wasn't back yet. I checked her office, but it was empty. I went to the garage thinking maybe she decided to stay in her car for a bit, I know it's stupid. When I turned the corner for the Medico Legal Lab parking, she was laying on the ground behind her car. There was blood around her head, and her leg. She was bleeding from an injury to her right cheek and left jaw. She was also bleeding from what appeared to be a gunshot wound inflicted on her left leg." Wendell took a breath. He was trying to be very clinical in this situation, but this was Dr. Brennan. His mentor, his friend.

Angela was openly sobbing now, with Hodgins rubbing her back for support. Muttering phrases of exclamation at what has occurred to their friend.

"Have you heard anything?" Hodgins asked.

"No, we got here about ten minutes before you." Angela nodded her head and excused herself, saying she was going to call Cam.

Cam answered the phone after just three rings. "This better be good, Angela."

With a shaky, broken voice, Angela explained what was going on.

"Oh, my god. I'll be right there." Cam explained. As she was getting ready to disconnect the call, Cam asked the proverbial question.

"Has anyone called Seeley?" Angela stopped short. Booth. Where was Booth when all this happened? Remembering cam was on the line, she said she would take care of it, if Cam could call Sweets and tell him. He'd want to know. Cam agreed and said she'd be there shortly.

Angela started all but pacing a whole into the floor while she was contemplating calling Booth. On one hand, it would be extremely selfish for her not to. Just because Booth has a girlfriend and is spending more time with her, doesn't mean that he shouldn't be made aware of the status of his partner. On the other hand, he was acting like quite a jackass and if he could get it head out of his ass, he would have been there with her. He always stays with her on late cases like this. Finally realizing that she should indeed call him, she scrolled through her phone and found his number. Her hand hovered over the send key for a few minutes, but she ultimately called him.

"Hello?" A very groggy Hannah answered. Angela looked down at her phone, not recognizing Hannah's voice, thinking she dialed the wrong number.

"Hannah?" Angela asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Angela Montenegro. Is Booth available?"

Hannah sighed. "Angela, it's a little late don't you think? What is so important that it couldn't possibly wait?" Hannah asked a little condescendingly.

"It's about Temperance." Angela said, feeling exasperated already.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll still be there in the morning."

Angela was appalled at what had transpired. Hannah answered Booth's phone. His FBI issued phone and told her that it could wait. Not wanting to stay on the line anymore, Angela shut the phone while muttering what a bitch Hannah was. Angela sat there fuming for a solid two minutes before the phone rang in her hand. She noticed it was Booth's number, and thinking it was Hannah, answered with little patience.

"Listen, Hannah. I don't have time for your attitude today, okay?"

"Angela, what the hell is going on?" Ange stopped where she was. Booth had a worried, yet scolding tone to his voice.

"Well, I tried to call and inform you of an emergency and Afghanistan Barbie over there cut me off. She does realize that your phone is FBI issued and if that would have been your boss, your ass would be reprimanded."

Booth sighed, "Angela what is this about."

"Bren is in the hospital. She was attacked at the Jeffersonian about two hours ago. She's in pretty bad shape. Wendell called 911 and got her here right away."

On the other end of the phone, Booth was shaking. Bones. Bones was hurt. He had ditched her at the crime scene to go home and spend time with Hannah. His distancing wasn't working out so well. Then what Angela said registered in his mind.

"Wait. Two hours ago? Why was I just informed now if it were two hours ago?!" His anger was not only getting the best of him, but of Angela too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're not my first priority when my best friend is laying in a hospital bed. I'm sure Bren would understand why I just paused everything for a few minutes to call you and get bitched at by your harpy of a girlfriend. Excuse me Booth that you're not the center of attention in this damn world. Bren is. And if you can't be supportive of her, and be there for her, then don't bother coming. She doesn't need any more of your half assed attempts at friendship. She needs her best friend. She needs Booth. So if you're dragging your ass here, you better find him. Because if you don't, so help me God I will break my size 9 shoe off in your ass, Booth." Angela hung up on him.

She couldn't believe that she had talked to him that way. She was just so mad, and with the pregnancy all of her emotions are wonky. She knew that Booth would show up, and she was hoping that he would bring his old self along.

Angela stood surveying the room. Cam had shown up with Sweets in tow. They sat in a corner quietly talking to each other. Hodgins and Wendell stood a few feet away, not talking, but being supportive no less. She felt a twinge of guilt for how Wendell must be feeling right now. No one wanted to find a person beaten and bloody, but when that person is your boss and your friend, it makes it really hard to overcome the feelings that arise in the aftermath. Angela went to sit in a chair by where her husband and ex-boyfriend were standing. They didn't need to communicate to know what each other was feeling. Hodgins was scared. Scared not only for his friend, but also for his wife. She was pregnant and didn't want her to over stress herself. Wendell's face showed clears signs of guilt and remorse for not being able to change the outcome, and Angela was just a mess. She looked more afraid then the others combined.

Finally after about 2 hours of tense silence with the group, a doctor emerged looking for family of Temperance Brennan.

"Okay. Doctor Brennan is stable and moving into a room soon. She lost a lot of blood seeing how the gunshot wound nicked an artery in her leg. She also suffered blunt force trauma to the face. She was hit with two different type of instruments. One seems to be circular, while the other has edges of some sort. They left some pretty severe gashed on her face, so we had to do a small skin graph. It will be swollen for a while, but the scarring should be at a minimum." The doctor looked at the group regretfully.

"Can I see her?" Angela asked through her tears.

"Yes, two at a time. Unfortunately she won't be awake for a while though, so don't grow nervous. She was sedated with an extremely potent dosage of Demerol. She might not have felt her injuries as she received them, but she will be in pain when she wakes up."

Everyone was horrified. Someone knew what they were doing, but they didn't want to make it hurt? That didn't make any sense.

The group decided that it should be Angela and Wendell to go in first. Angela because she is her best friend, and Wendell because he is the one who saved her life by getting her here. The group didn't notice that while they were making decisions, Booth had walked in with Hannah.

"Angela!" Booth hollered to her.

Angela turned her stormy eyes his way. "What, Booth?"

"Any news?" He asked, slightly out of breath. Hannah stood in the background, making herself as invisible as possible.

Angela held her ground, arms folded in front of her. With a heaving sigh, Cam went into detail about what the prognosis on Brennan was.

"Hannah, I'll be right back, I gotta go see her." Angela halted him with a hand to his chest.

"Oh, no you don't Seeley."

He was enraged. "What do you mean, I need to see her."

"And you'll get your chance. After the first two are done seeing her."

"And just who are the first two?" His anger level was getting increasingly higher. It was immediately halted in surprise when Wendell's cold detached voice spoke up.

"That'd be Angela and Me."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm the one who found Temperance laying on the floor covered in blood. I was the one who expected her to be going to her car and coming right back only to find that someone had not only attacked her, but drugged her, shot her, and inflicted heavy blows to the face. I was there for that. I witnessed something I never wanted to see in my life. Now tell me, why you think you should get to be in there right now?" He turned and offered his arm to Angela to escort her to Brennan's room, leaving stunned silence behind them.


	4. Just a Misunderstanding?

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Next chapter we find out some information on the attack. **

**Poor Booth! **

Wendell and Angela followed a nurse back to where Brennan's room was.

"I'll warn you now, in case they didn't already, it's pretty bad looking. The bottom half of her face if covered in bandages to try and ward off infections. She's got some scraps on her arm from when she made impact with the pavement. And her leg that she was shot in is wrapped to try and get some swelling down, so it looks huge compared to the other leg." The nurse informed them and opened the door for them to enter.

Even having the information before hand, it still didn't stop Wendell and Angela from being in shock. Angela instantly began sobbing and rushed her to best friend's side. There was still some blood splattered on her arms and face.

"God, why didn't they clean her up? Do they not care at all?" Angela asked.

"Ang, I think they were more concerned with saving her life." Wendell's voice was distant.

Both friends were at a loss for what to say. Wendell pulled a seat up and sat next to her, while Angela busied herself getting wet towels to wipe Bren's blood off her body.

They did their separate things in complete silence. Almost an hour had passed when Angela broke the silence.

"I'm going to go and let someone else come in. You should stay here with her; let her know you're here. She doesn't believe in that, but some of us do." Angela smiled an encouraging smile and exited.

As soon as she was gone, Wendell released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He was shaking and still in shock.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Brennan. I don't know what happened, but I am so sorry that I didn't get to you in time. And I'm sorry that I didn't just go with you like I knew I should have. You're very independent and self-preserving, but this, this is not supposed to happen. I was very happy with the bridge that we crossed today. I have the utmost respect for you and what you do, and I consider you among my great friends. I just thought that it would be nice for you to be able to open up to me. You do with Angela and even occasionally with Hodgins." Wendell took a breath before continuing. "What you told me tonight, I'm going to guess you haven't opened up to anyone about, and you have my word that I will not tell a soul. I'm sorry this is happening to you." Wendell stopped and tried not to cry. He would never forgive himself for what has happened. Even though, logically he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Wendell heard the door push open, and Booth stepped into the room. He gave him a nod and turned back to Brennan.

"What happened?" Booth asked. Wendell looked at him, weighing his options. He could tell Booth the truth, or he could say nothing and let him dig it out somewhere else. Not wanting to be a bad guy anymore, Wendell spoke up.

"We were the last two at the lab. After getting what evidence we could, Brennan had to go to her car to get her bag out. I insisted that she let me walk her down, but she refused, of course. Half hour later, and she still wasn't back, so I went to the structure to find her. She was laying behind her car, bleeding from her head and from her leg." Wendell took a shaky breath. "I'm assuming Cam explained the details of her injuries to you?"

Booth just nodded his head, feeling slightly nauseous as the fact that he wasn't there. He should have been right there next to her but he wasn't. He was at home with Hannah. The guilt that washed over him nearly knocked him to the ground. He quickly excused himself and left the room.

Meanwhile in the waiting room

The group was sitting around quietly when Angela came out. Before she could make it to them, Booth was at her side, asking permission to go see his partner.

"Fine, but just know that Wendell isn't going anywhere. And don't push your luck." Booth nodded and with that, he was gone.

Angela joined her husband, Cam, and Sweets. Hannah had been left by herself sitting in the corner. Hannah steeled herself up for what she was about to do, and walked over to where the others were huddled.

"Angela, I just want to apologize. I didn't know."

Angela rose, to meet her eye level. Not to be intimidating, but to get the point across.

"You didn't know, because you didn't ask. More than that, you didn't let me talk to Booth like I asked. If it weren't important I wouldn't have called his F-B-I issued phone." She enunciated every letter. "If it weren't important I would have called his home phone and left a message. But this, this was important, and you just did whatever you wanted. I'm sorry, did I break into your beauty sleep?"

"Okay, that's a little harsh. I didn't know, so you can't really be all that mad." Hannah defended.

"I can't be all that mad? Listen here, honey. My best friend is lying in the hospital bed, drugged and beaten up. I'm tired, I'm nauseous and on top of that I am three months pregnant. So don't you DARE tell me I can't be that mad!" Angela fumed.

"Pregnant?" Cam asked, surprised.

"Oh shit! Yeah, well surprise."

Congratulations were spread around, and as soon as Hannah tried to congratulate her, she cut her off.

"And by the way, Hannah, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should apologize to Seeley because you have a knack for diminishing what they have. Saying whatever is wrong with Temperance can wait til morning. Think about what would have happened had Booth not woken up when he did. Who do you think he'd really be mad at in this situation?" Angela asked.

"Jesus Christ. She's just his partner. He'd know it was just a misunderstanding.

"Do you really think so?" Hannah whirled in surprise to see Booth standing behind her, anger brewing in his eyes.

"Seeley, you surprised me."

"Yeah, same goes here. Why didn't you just tell me that at home? You said you answered the phone and Angela immediately called you a bitch and hung up on you. I was gearing up to be pissed at her. I would have accepted a misunderstanding, had you not lied to me."

"I didn't want you to be upset. It was clear that something was going on, and I didn't want to add to your anger."

"We should leave, Hannah." Not realizing his anger level, she agreed immediately, smugness in her features.

They departed and Angela turned to the group.

"Unfuckingbelievable. What is wrong with that man?!" Angel was furious.

"I wouldn't be too upset; Ang. Booth is good at hiding his anger. He was much more pissed then he let on." Cam said to her reassuringly.

"Not to change the subject, but as anyone called Max?" Sweets asked the group.

"Um, usually that's Booth's job. But I will take the fall on this one. He actually likes me." She walked away smirking.

"While she's doing that, do you guys mind if I go see Dr. B?" Hodgins asked.

With no negative affirmations, Hodgins walked in the opposite direction of his wife.

After the third ring, Max picked up.

"Angela, it's almost 6 in the morning, this can't be good. Is it Temperance?"

God, Angela forgot how perceptive he was.

"Yes, Max. It's Brennan. She's in the hospital."

"What happened? Why isn't Booth calling me?"

"See, neither one of those is easy to answer. She was attacked in the parking garage at the Jeffersonian. It's pretty rough, Max. You should come. As for Booth, he has his head up his ass, that's where he is."

Angela could hear an engine start in the background.

"I have a stop to make and then I will be there." With that, he disconnected his call. Angela knew exactly where he was going.

"Shit!"


	5. Mad Max

A/N: You guys are amazing! The story has almost 2,000 hits already! Thanks for that! On with chapter 5!

Back at his apartment, Booth was being quiet, annoyingly quiet, and Hannah was at her wits end.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked in a clipped tone.

"Well, for one, it'd be nice if you reassured me that you're not mad."

Booth swung his head towards her. His eyes were filled with anger that Hannah had never seen before, she shrunk back involuntarily.

"Not mad?! How could I NOT be mad at you right now? You lied to me about the phone call. Bones is laying in a hospital bed, and you wouldn't give Angela the time of day to even SPEAK to me. On my phone!" His anger just wouldn't ebb away.

"Whatever Seeley. I apologized for that at the hospital! Why can't you just let it go?"

"Let's get one thing out of the way now, you didn't apologize. You said you didn't want to add to my anger. That sure doesn't sound like an apology to me. But what do I know? I'm apparently extremely stupid, because I believed what you said. And another thing, Bones is not just my partner. She's my best friend. She has been for six years."

"Yeah, well I'm here now." There was knock at the door, so Booth didn't respond to her, but she thought she heard him mutter something along the lines of "we'll see for how long."

He flung the door open to come face to face with Max Kennan.

"Max!" Booth said, surprised. Usually Booth called him when something happened. But he didn't. That meant that…that meant that he was in trouble.

"Hello, Booth." Max said evenly.

"Um, shouldn't you be at the hospital with Bones?" Booth shuffled from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you that." Max's attention was halted when he noticed the young blond staring intently at him.

"Booth, who's your friend?" Max asked calmly. Booth knew that spoke more trouble than if he were to show his anger.

"Oh, this is Hannah." Booth didn't notice he didn't call her his girlfriend. Hannah stepped forward and put her hand out. Max glanced at her hand, then stared up at her face. Hannah was growing uncomfortable under the scrutiny, but she held steady. She wasn't sure who this man was, but she knew there was a connection to Temperance.

"I'm Hannah, Booth's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." Anger flashed quickly in Max's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had sparked.

"I'm starting to understand everything now. I'm Max Keenan, Temperance's father." That surprised Hannah. She had heard Seeley say more than once that Brennan didn't exactly have a family growing up.

Max was putting all the pieces into place. He should have known Booth was going to break his baby girl's heart. Brennan just didn't seem right when she made calls to her dad lately. There was a sadness there he'd never seen before. Like him, she was used to putting up a brave face, but she couldn't fool her own father. He knew if Booth was involved, he might not be able to hold in his anger.

"Well, I should be going." Max turned to leave, but stopped and faced Booth again.

"You know, I was thinking about Director Kirby the other day. It's sad how all that had to play out, Booth. But you said so yourself, my daughter has a lot of heart. And you better hope that the damage that you have done, doesn't break that heart of hers." Again, Max was the epitome of calm.

"Max, need I remind you that you're threatening a federal agent? Plus, you'd never get the upper hand with me." Booth said, somewhat smugly.

All expression left Max's face. He took one step closer to Booth before he spoke.

"If I'm willing to kill the director of the FBI to save my daughter, I sure wouldn't flinch when it came to killing a "Special Agent" who hurt her. You may think that Kirby was worse than you, but he's not. You broke her heart Booth, and that's the worst thing you could have done. You might as well kill her yourself." Max turned and left. Without turned around he said. "And Kirby didn't see it coming either."

Hannah stood there, stunned.

"That man killed the director of the FBI and he's walking free?" Hannah asked.

"It wasn't proven in court. He was found not guilty." Booth was shaken to the core by what Max said. Broke her heart? Killing her himself? What did it all mean? Then something Camille said registered in his mind. That Bones would die of lonliness before she let anyone else in.

Realization hit him hard. He'd made a big mistake by confessing his love for Bones. That's the worst possible thing he could have done. Hannah infiltrated his inner turmoil.

"But he just admitted to it! You can't let him go to the hospital and see Temperance with that kind of anger within him. He might hurt her."

Booth didn't know why, but he found himself defending the man that had just threatened him.

"Max would NEVER hurt Bones. He's saved her more times than I can count. He's been there to protect her from things that I couldn't. And that's my job., to protect her. Max loves her and Russ more than anything in this world, and right now, if he hurts anyone it'll be me." Booth made a move to get his coat back on and get his keys.

"Wait, where are we going?" Hannah asked confused. They weren't done with this conversation yet.

"WE aren't going anywhere. I'm going to the hospital. At least if Max decides to attack me, I'll have nurses there to help." Booth said sarcastically, but knowing it was completely possible.

"That man is clearly unstable, Seeley. You can't just ignore that. He threatened you, and admitted to killing another federal agent."

Booth had his hand on the door knob, and turned to Hannah. The shimmer in his eyes was hard to miss.

"I would have done the same thing."

And with that, he was gone.

Back at the hospital Dr. Hodgins was coming back into the room after just a few minutes with Brennan.

"That was fast, Dr. Hodgins."

He looked more worn out then before.

"I couldn't do it. She's laying there, all torn up and defenseless. It's not normal. That's not Dr. Brennan, and that's not how I want to see her." Jack felt guilty, but he wasn't strong enough to handle that. He looked over to his wife, to see her running back to the group.

"Um guys, I fucked up." Angela said quickly.

"What do you mean, Angela?" Sweets asked her seriously.

She explained what happened with Max and about his pit stop he had planned.

It was Hodgins that spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Oh, well." Everyone turned to look at Hodgins, who quickly defended himself.

"What? Max won't kill Booth; it'd make Dr. B sad. The most that will happen is Booth might get a broken jaw. All I'm saying is he kind of deserves it, and if Max is the one to give it to him, it's all the better."

Angela was getting ready to admonish her husband when her cell phone rang, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"Weird, it's Wendell." Angela answered the phone with shaking hands.

"What? Okay, okay, I'll be right there." Angela turned to the group.

"Bren is awake and says she has some information for me. She wants to get a sketch done before her mind loses what she saw. Hodgins can you find me something to draw with and bring it back to the room?" Angela didn't wait for an answer before she sprinted away.

She entered the room and went straight for Brennan bed.

"God, I was so worried about you, Sweetie! Luckily you have a little angel in dear Wendell here." Ang said, trying not to cry.

"Angela, I don't believe in angels you know that. And you shouldn't worry, it's not good for you or the baby for you to have extra strain on yourself."

Both women heard Wendell gasp, and Brennan realized quickly that she had abused a friend's trust. She got very emotional, a side effect from the drugs, she rationalized.

"Angela, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just sort of came out." Brennan was stumbling over her words. Angela quickly placed her hands over top of her best friends and quieted her down.

"That's okay. When I was yelling at Hannah I let the same thing slip in front of Cam and Sweets."

Brennan's face froze when she heard Hannah's name. Before anyone could ask about it, a nurse brought in a few sheets of computer paper and some pencils for Angela to use.

"Okay sweetie, are you sure you want to do this?" Brennan nodded her head. "Alright, let's get started."

After the sketch was done, and Brennan confirmed it was the man that had attacked her, Angela stood up.

"Where are you going?" Wendell asked her.

"Well I have to get this to Booth. He's going to want to be kept in the loop. I can run this through facial recognition software too, as long as I can make a cop somewhere."

"No." Both Wendell and Angela were confused.

"You don't want me to make a copy?"

"No, I don't want Booth involved. He can't be part of this case. Let's do what we can through the lab before we tell the FBI anything."

"Sweetie, that's just not going to happen. You know Booth will want involved when he finds out we have some information for him!"

"Angela, NO! He can't be involved. Not until I find out if Hannah was involved in this."

That stopped them short. Hannah? What did Hannah have to do with this?

"Bren, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"That man," she pointed to the picture, "said that he wouldn't have to kill me if people like Hannah knew well enough to leave things alone. I don't think Hannah is directly involved, but I think this has to do with her somehow. I need to figure that out before we let Booth know anything. Please Ang, just do this for me."

Angela was still stunned.

"Alright Bren. I swear. I'll take this out to the rest and explain the situation. I'll put a gag order in place, so to speak, and I won't tell Sweets if I don't think he can keep it to himself."

Just then, Brennan saw Max through the glass window on her door. She looked up Angela, but before she spoke, Wendell did.

"We, uh, probably shouldn't tell Mad Max either."

Both women gave a little snort of laughter. Wendell just assumed not to tell the father because of what had happened to his daughter. Wendell had no idea what Max was actually capable of. But no matter, Wendell was right, telling Max right now would be a very bad thing.


	6. If You Close Your Eyes

A/N: Well, the plot thickens…what the hell?! J Glad you guys seem to be responding well. Here is chapter 6. More drama, Wendell, and I'll introduce my first song for this fic.

Angela excused herself from the room as Max made his way in.

"Good to see you, Mr. Keenan. Wish it were under better circumstances though." Wendell said politely.

"You as well, Mr. Bray. Tempe, honey, what happened?"

Brennan fidgeted with her covers. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. And the more she said, the more likely she would slip to her dad about what she knew, or thought she knew. Noticing her hesitation, Wendell spoke up for her. He explained clinically what was wrong. He explained the wounds to the face, the gunshot wound, and the drugs. Max stood stock still listening to what he had to say.

"If Booth wasn't with you, then how did you get here?" Max asked her seriously.

"Wendell found me and called 911. We were working late in the lab. He got to me after only about 20 minutes of it occurring. Any longer than that and I probably would have died." Brennan shot a thankful look to Wendell, who had paled considerably.

Max walked up to Wendell and gave him a hug. "Thanks for saving my baby, Mr. Bray." Wendell was surprised, but hugged him back.

"Wait, dad. How do you know Booth wasn't with me?"

"Angela called me. I knew right away that Booth wasn't with you. Booth is always the one to call me when things happen because he is always right there next to you. But this time is different. He has his head so far up his ass that he can't see what he is doing to those around him." Max looked at Brennan guiltily.

"You went to his house, didn't you? Ugh, Dad, why do you do this stuff? Why can't you just leave things alone? Booth is happy with Hannah and I'm adjusting to it. Did you do anything that you're going to be going to jail for?" Wendell thought it was kind of an absurd question, but listened for an answer anyway.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you think, honey. I wanted to, but that blond was there and I didn't have time to dispose to any bodies at the moment. I just threatened him a little." Wendell laughed, thinking that Max was being facetious. Brennan didn't laugh, however.

"Dad, you have to stop threating federal agents. One of these days you are going to go to jail and my heart can't take another trial like the last one."

At that, Wendell grew more confused. Trial? Threatening agents? What the hell has Max been up to. Then he remembered something that he heard through the retelling of a story.

"Temperance. Didn't you blackmail a federal agent before?"

Brennan smiled at the memory. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I can't hold too much against my father when I have done some of the same things. Not as extreme as he has taken them, but illegal no less. I knew you were smart Wendell." Brennan gave him a half smile. She squirmed around, trying to get comfortable. The pain was rearing its ugly head and with the Demerol completely worn off now, she was feeling more pain then she wanted to.

"Temperance, are you alright? You're shaking." Wendell said taking her hand.

"No, I'm not alright. Everything hurts. I don't know what…Wendell…" The shaking took over her whole body and impeded with her speech.

Wendell was immediately up and off to find a nurse. When they entered, they kicked the men out, who returned to the lobby.

They were greeted by Angela and Hodgins.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ang asked them.

"I don't know. Dr. Brennan just started shaking and then she shook so hard she couldn't speak. I went to get a nurse and then they kicked us out."

Everyone sat in stunned silence. After a few minutes, no one knew what to say, so they didn't speak at all. The less they talked the more Angela was able to hear the low music playing on the radio overhead.

"But if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing's changed at all? And if you close your eyes does it almost feel like you've been here before. How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this?"

Angela sighed and cried harder. She hadn't heard this song before, but she knew she had a sort of kinship with it. She closed her eyes and listened more, seeing if she could compare to anymore of the song.

"We were caught up and lost, in all of our vices. In your pose as the dust settles around us. And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love. Grey clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above."

Being an artist, Angela was able to make comparisons to life and art. This song, to her was a work of art. One that she could easily identify with.

"Ang, babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jack, I'm fine. Just…listening to this song. It reminds me so much of Bren."

"How so, Angela?" Wendell asked.

"Well you've seen the stuff Bren can get herself into. You've been here long enough to know she has a knack for danger. But there was so much that happened in the first three years before you got here too. The song mentions nothing changing. This is where we always end up. Either with Booth or Bren, hospitals are like second homes to us. It's ridiculous. I know this time Bren didn't bring it on herself, but my god; I can't take any more of this. If this is tied to a case they have worked on, so help me god I will break Booth's neck."

None of the people sitting there had noticed Booth walk in. He came in just in time to hear Angela's rant.

"Whoa, what did I do?" He asked, hurt by her tone.

"What are you doing here Booth? You should be home with your Barbie girlfriend. Not here wasting your time." Angela said coldly.

"First of all, Bones is NOT a waste of my time. Second of all, Hannah has some thinking she needs to do. I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

"It's good you can recognize that now, while she is already hurt and laying in a bed. You can recognize that you should be with her when she doesn't even know you're here!" Angela stopped, knowing that she can't let her anger get the best of her.

"God, if Bren could see me now. She'd be so pissed. Ranting about how I can't get too worked up." She knew how Booth felt about families and children so the next thing Angela said was strictly to hurt him the way he had hurt everyone else.

"So help me god, Booth, if I get so stressed and worked up that I lose my baby I will take your gun out and shoot you with it." She turned and walked away from him. She knew that it wasn't fair, but it wasn't entirely a lie. She's early enough along that the stress could be harmful for her child. But it wouldn't be Booth's fault, it would be her own for not calming down and yelling at anyone she was able to.

"Ang…I didn't even know you were pregnant."

"Well now you do. I'm surprised your little harpy didn't tell you. She found out before you guys left."

Booth was stunned. He thought back to the day and realized why she probably didn't tell him. She was mad at the way he was acting and wanted him to stay away from Angela. Knowing he had laid some blame on Angela, not that he'd ever tell her that, he thought back to the phone call that started this all.

FLASHBACK

Booth was rustled awake by Hannah muttering under her breath. The bedside lamp was on and it illuminated the clock. It was 3:15a.m. Hannah was sitting up fiddling with his cell phone.

"What are you doing okay?"

Hannah turned to him, surprised. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, your phone rang."

"You answered my phone? Why?" Booth asked her incredulously.

"Because you weren't waking up. It's two in the morning and I wanted to know who calls at this hour."

"Hannah, it could have been my bosses!" He admonished her.

"Yeah, well it wasn't." She was pissed at Angela and the whole situation right now. But she knew she was in the wrong. Instead of telling Booth what happened, she lied.

"It said Angela and when I answered she called me a bitch and hung up on me." That was kind of the truth.

"Jesus, Hannah. If Angela is calling this late at night, then something must have happened. I can't believe that Angela called you a bitch, though." That angered him as much as Hannah answering his phone. He thought everyone like Hannah.

Booth snatched his phone out of Hannah's hands, not noticing her scared face.

The phone rang once and Angela's annoyed tone came on the line.

"Listen, Hannah, I don't have time for your attitude today, okay?" Attitude, what did she mean?

"Angela, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, I tried to call and inform you of an emergency and Afghanistan Barbie over there cut me off. She does realize that your phone is FBI issued and if that would have been your boss, you ass would be reprimanded." He didn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he told Hannah the same thing.

"Angela, what is this about?"

The next words stopped his heart for a moment.

"Bren is in the hospital. She was attacked at the Jeffersonian about two hours ago. She's in pretty bad shape. Wendell called 911 and got her here right away."

"Wait! Two hours ago?! Why was I just informed now if it were two hours ago?" He felt guilty about getting angry with angela, but this was ridiculous. Bones is his partner, why had no one called him?!

When Angela spoke, there was more venom in her tone then he had ever heard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're not my first priority when my best friend is laying in a hospital bed. I'm sure Bren would understand why I just paused everything for a few minutes to call you and get bitched at by your harpy of a girlfriend. Excuse me Booth that you're not the center of attention in this damn world. Bren is. And if you can't be supportive of her, and be there for her, then don't bother coming. She doesn't need any more of your half assed attempts at friendship. She needs her best friend. She needs Booth. So if you're dragging your ass here, you better find him. Because if you don't, so help me God I will break my size 9 shoe off in your ass, Booth."

He was stunned. What does she mean that he made half assed attempts at friendship? He would have to debate that later, but for right now, he needed to get to the hospital.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked him.

"The hospital. Bones was attacked tonight."

"Seeley, that's terrible. Just want a bit and I'll come with you."

"Hannah, I don't have the time to wait around." He moved around her to get ready to leave.

"Seeley, I am your girlfriend. I want to go with you and support you. Don't just leave me here alone."

Booth felt guilty. He was putting Bones before Hannah. He knew Bones was in good hands, so he thought she wouldn't mind him being a little later.

"Okay, you go get ready."

What Booth had expected to take a few minutes turned into an hour and a half. Hannah had to take a shower and apparently primp for going to the hospital. More than once Booth contemplated leaving her there and heading to the hospital. He would never hear the end of being so late. He knew it was wrong and he needed to rethink some of his life decisions as of late.

"Oh Bones, please be okay." He thought as he sat on the arm chair waiting for his girlfriend to finish up.

A/N: Okay guys! There it is! I put Booth's POV of the phone call in on recommendation from iamwriter who wanted to see it. Hope it was to your standard.

My first song of the fic is Pompeii by Bastille…it's amazing and if you don't know it, you should look it up


	7. Coincidence? I Think Not

**A/N: Thanks so much guys for your awesome reviews. I am willing to incorporate some things that you want to see, if it fits into the story line, so please, let me know what you want! Glad people are enjoying this as much as I am!**

***Back to present time hospital just after Booth arrived***

"I still can't believe you told Hannah before me, Ang. We're friends." Booth said, sadly.

"Yeah, Booth, I know we're friends. But do you know that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Booth! Open your eyes. You've been so blinded by your 'love' for Hannah that you've completely ignored everything else that is going on around you. That includes your friends. Remember at your birthday she told you she wouldn't be blinded by shiny baubles anymore? Booth, Hannah is a shiny bauble. You know what, I'm not going to have this argument with you, I am so tired of doing this. You not seeing the mistakes your making, and everyone pointing them out just so you can ignore them. No thanks." Angela walked away.

"Wait, why is everyone out here? Who's in with Bones?" Booth asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"The doctors are. It appeared that Temperance had a seizure or something from the pain she was in. She was fine for a minute and then all of the sudden she started convulsing, saying she was in pain. The doctors will let us know when things get under control." Wendell answered.

Booth slumped down in his chair. How had he let this happen to her. He was supposed to be there to protect her and not let things go this way. Angela was right, he was blinded by shiny baubles, but there wasn't much he could do. He loved Hannah and he wanted to be with her. Yeah, she needed to think about her actions for the past 24 hours, but he couldn't really fault her on those, could he? Booth was pulled from his musings when his cell phone rang.

"Booth." He answered instinctively.

"Agent Booth, you've got a case. Body was found dumped on the highway." It was Cullen.

"I'm sorry Director Cullen, I forgot to call you. We can't do a case right now."

"What do you mean you can't? What's going on Agent Booth?"

Booth sighed, he should have called Cullen first thing.

"Bones was attacked last night at the Jeffersonian. She's currently at DC Memorial hospital. She was awake for a while, but the pain was too much. Her intern thinks she had a seizure. I'm guessing it was caused by the sudden onslaught of pain." Booth said remorsefully.

"Why am I just hearing about this? I am to be notified of any agent being injured, and Booth, she is an agent by default. You know you are supposed to call and report that." He could tell Cullen was extremely pissed off right now.

"Sir, I'm sorry. My first priority was Bones. I got the call and came right here." Well that wasn't entirely accurate, but he didn't want to tell Cullen that.

Booth heard a sigh on the other end. "I'll be down there shortly." And then Booth heard the dreaded click.

"Fuck!" Booth mumbled.

"Let me guess, you didn't call Cullen?" Angela was standing beside him smirking. She seemed to be enjoying the pain he was in.

It was about another half hour when the doctors came out to report on Brennan.

"Okay, we have her stabilized and the pain should be subsiding soon. I think her body went into shock when the medicine wore off. On top of that, her body was getting the Demerol out of her system. Both of those can lead to shakes and convulsions. We ask that no one goes in for at least another hour, let her calm down some." The doctor smiled regretfully and left the room.

"Well that just sucks." Angela said tersely.

Everyone sat in silence for a while. The silence was only broken by a harsh clearing of the throat. Everyone looked up and saw Director Cullen standing with a very put out looking Caroline Julian. Booth mumbled to himself before he got up to acknowledge the director.

"Sir." Booth greeted halfheartedly.

"Now I know you didn't forgot to call me Booth." Caroline was never one for beating around the bush.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. I've already apologized to Cullen, and I mean it."

Caroline took in Booth's distraught frame and huffed in acknowledgment.

"Well if you haven't figured it out already, I'm handling Dr. Brennan's case." Caroline informed the group.

"Case?" Booth asked distractedly.

"Duh, Booth. She was attacked and we have to find who did it. I love Dr. Brennan as much as the rest of you, so I'm here to help. Who can tell me some information?"

Everyone turned their attention to Wendell.

"That'd be me, Ms. Julian. I'm the one who found Temperance in the parking garage." Wendell said solemnly.

"Okay, come with me, please. Angela, Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins, can you come too?"

"What about me?" Booth asked.

"You're staying here to chat with me." Cullen informed him ominously.

Once everyone was seated in the conference area, Caroline started asking Wendell questions about the night. He told her the same thing he told everyone else. They were working late, Brennan went to her car to get her bag and after half hour when she wasn't back, Wendell went to find her. He explained the injuries she sustained because of the incident; the wounds to the face, the gunshot, and the drugs. Caroline took notes, horrified at what she was hearing.

"What was the case you were working on, Mr. Bray?" Caroline asked robotically.

"It was the first day we had the remains. There wasn't much we could work with, and Dr. Saroyan wasn't up to cleaning the bones in the middle of the night. Dr. Brennan and I did our initial investigation and found the marking we were able to find on the victim. The victim was a female and had sustained injuries to..." Wendell stopped abruptly, thinking about the victim.

"Oh, my god. Angela, I have to go back to the lab. Right now." Everyone looked at him rather confused.

"Wendell, what's going on?" Cam asked him.

"I need to see if the victim suffered a gunshot wound as well." Everyone was still confused by his outburst, so he continued.

"The victim has the same exact wounds to the face that Dr. Brennan has. They were both injured on their mandible on the same side of their face, and their cheekbones. This can't be a coincidence. If I can get to the lab to check out the bones more, I'll be able to ascertain if it is in fact the same as Dr. Brennan."

"Oh my god. How could this have happened?" Angela asked.

"I think the right question to ask, is how come I didn't see it sooner?" Wendell was really taking this hard, and it didn't help that he missed something vitally important.

"But wait, we just found the remains mere hours before Dr. B was attacked. How is is possible for this to happen?" Hodgins asked his wife.

"I'm going to tell you guys something, and it stays in this room, unless Brennan tells it to you also. I made a sketch of the man that attacked her. But she won't let Booth be involved." Surprised murmurs could be heard around the room.

"Okay, this is where it gets tricky. The attacker told her he wouldn't have to kill her if 'people like Hannah knew well enough to leave things alone.' She doesn't think Hannah is directly involved, but she believes that it has something to do with the life Hannah leads. I feel bad for betraying Bren's trust, but you guys need to know this." She pulled the sketch out of her purse and showed it to Caroline.

"Whatever you have to do, keep Booth far away from this case. Bren will have my head if he gets anywhere near it. She's hurt enough as it is, and I don't want to add more to the list."

**A/N: Alright guys! Sorry for the delay. I had the hand written just had to type it up, but my daughter contracted respiratory influenza. I don't know if you know this, but babies HATE being miserable and love making Mommy miserable with them! :) Thanks for reading! Next chapter jumps time a little so we can progress farther.**


	8. All of the Ghouls Come Out to Play

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me, guys! You're amazing. The story has over 4,000 hits now. The time jump is only a few days, but now Brennan will be released from the hospital. I will go and fill in gaps throughout this chapter and the next. ENJOY!**

Angela had the discharge papers in one hand, and crutches for Brennan in the other as she entered her hospital room.

"Hey, sweetie. You almost ready to go?"

"Definitely, Ang. I'm ready to be out of this place. I'm glad you're coming to stay for the night until my dad gets back into town."

"Anything for you, Bren."

The two women fell into a comfortable silence. They have had a long five days confined in the hospital. After the second day, Brennan had asked Booth not to come back until she was discharged. He was extremely hurt by this, but he tried not to let it show. Brennan was fine with him being there, until he came in the second full day and had Hannah hot on his tails. Now that, she couldn't handle. She also hated the fact that she lied to him, she has never lied to Booth and it didn't sit right with her. Brennan sat down and told Caroline everything, knowing Booth was banned from her case because of conflict of interest. Not that they had any real information to go on, she just felt better knowing that Booth wouldn't be too close to it.

"Bren?" Angela pulled her from her musings.

"Yeah?" Brennan answered vacantly.

"Sorry, you just went really far away there. Wanted to make sure you were okay before we left. Only thin you need to do is sign the discharge papers. You'll have to use crutches until your leg gets better. With all the muscle that was torn, it'll hurt for a while." Brennan already knew this, but thanked Angela anyway.

They filled out the discharge papers and were finally in Angela's van, heading home.

"Dr. Brennan! I'm so glad you are okay. I have all your mail for you, and a package too." The doorman greeted kindly.

"Thank you. I'm glad to be okay too." Angela took all the mail and headed to the elevator behind Brennan.

As soon as she was in her apartment, Brennan felt much better. She turned to Angela and gave her a quick smile.

"Hey Ang, I'm going to go take a bath."

"Alright sweetie, yell if you need me. Do you have the waterproof bandage for you leg?"

Brennan nodded. "The nurse put it on before I left, knowing I'd be bathing as soon as I got home."

Angela smiled in return and went to set their belongings and Brennan's mail on the counter.

Angela started a pot of decaf coffee and went to settle in on the couch. Not even ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She could guess who that was. Not even getting the name through her head she heard his voice.

"Bones, Angela? It's Booth."

Angela swung the door open and came face to face with a very haggard looking Booth.

"Damn, right on time. We've been here all of 20 minutes."

"Where's Bones?" his eyes darted around trying to find his partner.

"She's taking a bath Booth, come sit down, relax a bit."

But neither were able to relax when they heard the haunting sounds coming from the bathroom. Angela knew about Brennan's love for singing in the bathroom, but Booth wasn't privy to it. He was, however, privy to the pain that emanated from her voice. Both sat quietly, listening to her.

_"Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see now way, I can see now way. And all of the ghouls come out to play. Every demon wants it's pound of flesh, but I like to keep somethings to my self. I like to keep my issues drawn, it's always darkest before the dawn. I've been a fool and I've been blind, but I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way. And I'm always dragging that horse around, our love has pastured such a mournful sound, tonight I'm going to bury that horse in the ground. So I like to keep my issues drawn, it's always darkest before the dawn._

Neither person listening could deny the pain behind her words. And unlike Booth, Angela knew exactly where that pain lie. This song is basically the trainwreck that is the Booth/Bren love story. Brennan once told Angela that she has never identified with music as much as she has this song. Sitting next to Booth, Angela felt immediately anger and saddened by his presence. Angela continued to listen.

_"And I am done with my graceless heart, so tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart. Cause I like to keep my issues drawn, it's always darkest before the dawn."_

By the time she got to the second chorus of the song, Booth was up pacing back and forth. Neither him nor Angela could stop listening, but knew that things with her were worse then he expected. He steeled himself to sit down for a while longer. If only to hear her voice one more time.

_"And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back And given half the chance would I take any of it back. It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone. It's always darkest before the dawn.__And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road. And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. __It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat. Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Looking for heaven, found the devil in me. Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me."_

Booth shot straight up in his seat, not wanting to listen to a second more. He felt like he had betrayed her and he wasn't even sure why. The song resonated with him, and he didn't think he liked it much.

"Angela, tell Bones I came by. I have to go."

Angela just nodded her head. She had been looking down at her hands, tears in her eyes. She heard the door open, then close.

It was then that she knew that Brennan was hurting over more then just the attack. She said more in voicing a song, then she had ever told Angela. The worst part, Angela wasn't sure if this was something that could be fixed.

**A/N: Alright, another chapter, it was kind of a filler, but it will be explained much better in the next chapter. I wanted to get this out there because I feel is shows a lot of emotion for Brennan. The song is Shake It Out by Florence and the Machine. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. You're A Stranger To Me

A/N: I got a lot of private messages with people who loved, and some who hated the last chapter. I appreciate all input you guys are willing to give! The story is now at 5,000 views because you guys are simply awesome :)

Brennan turned off her iPod and prepared got out of the bath. That song had resonated with her, and she had grown accustomed to listening to it quite a lot. When she looked around, she realized that she didn't bring a towel in with her. Knowing her only two options were to ask Angela, or walk out there wet and naked, she yelled for her friend.

"Angela, can you come here please?" she asked tentatively.

A minute later Angela popped her head through the door. Brennan took note of her red swollen eyes with concern.

"Angela, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie. What's up?" Angela deflected the question.

"I didn't bring in a towel; can you grab one for me from the linen closet in the hallway?"

Angela nodded absentmindedly and walked to the closet. She returned shortly after with two towels for Brennan. She handed them to her and left the room quickly.

Brennan was confused to say the least. Angela's behavior as of late has been kind of erratic. She took it incredibly hard when she found out that the victim and Brennan did in fact share the same wounds, including the gunshot to the left leg. She kept muttering something about breaking Booth's neck. Most of the time she found Angela's feeble remarks endearing almost; but now, now they just worried her.

There had been a break in the case yet. Actually there hadn't been much to go by at all. The picture popped nothing up when run through Jeffersonian or FBI databases. And the victim's remains weren't giving much to Dr. Clark or her interns. She had yet to return to the lab, and she found out yesterday that Wendell hadn't returned either. She reminded herself to call him later.

She wrapped one towel around her body and one towel around her head before heading to the bedroom. She hobbled on both crutches trying to keep her balance and keep her towel around her at the same time. She made it to her room and was able to put on her shirt with no problems, but the lower half of her body was going to be an issue. She couldn't bend her left leg without searing pain shooting through her, and she couldn't bend too far with her back because of the bruising she still had from falling on the concrete. She huffed, quite exasperated, and called for Angela yet again.

This time Angela came in and was looking a lot better. She had managed to get the redness to recede and used what Brennan assumed was makeup to cover what she couldn't do naturally.

"Hey, sweetie. What's going on?" she asked, mock cheer lacing her voice.

"I find that I am unable to put on any pants or underwear. I know this isn't something you signed up for, but could you please help me?"

Angela cracked a genuine smile towards Bren. "Of course sweetie."

After Angela helped Brennan into her clothes, they both made their way to the living room. Brennan reached for her cell phone and dialed Wendell's number.

"Hello?" Came Wendell's very hollow sounding voice.

"Wendell, I have been informed that you haven't been back to the Jeffersonian. How come?" Brennan asked, as politely as she could.

"Dr. Brennan! Temperance, hi. I…well I didn't think my services would be needed there anymore." His voice was hoarse and hollow, but you could hear the pain behind it.

"Why wouldn't they need you? I know you're close to this case, but you can be of value. You're a remarkably talented individual and your expertise would be beneficial to them."

There was a beat of silence on the other end.

"Temperance. Did anyone tell you about my findings?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, I share the same wounds as the victims. The injuries to the cheek, mandible, and even the gunshot wound. What does this have to do with you not being at the lab Wendell? That was an amazing find, that given the situation, is understandable that you didn't see right way. I didn't even see it. Not to mention, the gunshot wound was obscured because of the flesh on the leg that we weren't able to remove." Temperance felt guilt. The reason Wendell wasn't working was because he felt as though he failed her.

"I can't see it the way that you do." He said, resigned.

Brennan shot Angela a very remorseful, irritated look.

"Mr. Bray. If you continue to neglect your work, you will most likely lose your scholarship and will consequently not be able to finish your job. As your grad advisor, I am telling you that you are to report to the Jeffersonian tomorrow morning, promptly at 7 a.m." she paused for a moment taking a breath. "And as your friend, I am telling you that this isn't your fault. And that I would like to continue working beside you when I come back. The lab wouldn't be the same. Please, please return to work."

Brennan heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Dr. Brennan," Brennan flinched at the formality, even though she had used that same tone on him earlier. "Thank you for the opportunity to continue working with you. I will report to Dr. Saroyan in the morning."

Brennan went to disconnect the call when she heard Wendell's voice again.

"And Temperance, I hope you're feeling better. I'll come check on you sometime this week." Before she could respond, Wendell hung up.

"Sweetie, is everything okay with Wendell?"

"Yes. He felt that he was at fault for what was happening and not seeing the similarities sooner. He is better now and will be returning to work tomorrow, as will I. Now! Before you argue with me, I just want to go to the lab to look at the paperwork and I won't even leave my office. I promise Angela, I just want to be doing something and I can relax in my office at the Jeffersonian." The look on Angela's face said it all. She COULD argue with Brennan, but it wouldn't do her any good.

"Alright sweetie, but only for a half day."

They talked a little more, and decided they'd do the morning.

As Brennan was getting settled in for the night, Angela laid down in the bed beside her and cleared her throat.

"What is it Angela?"

"Booth stopped by earlier, when you were in the bath tub."

This surprised Brennan. It only surprised her because he didn't stick around long enough to see her. She voiced her inner monologue to Angela.

"Well…um…he…we…shit. We heard you singing in the bath tub."

Brennan was mortified. She had her headphones in so she didn't realize how loud she was singing. Before she could ponder it anymore or ask Angela questions, she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Brennan woke up to her front door being closed. She thought maybe Angela had gone out for coffee, but when she looked over, Angela was fast asleep on the other side of the bed. Fear rose within her when she realized that she'd never get up in time to protect herself, or her pregnant best friend. She laid ramrod straight as she heard footsteps throughout her apartment.

"Tempe, sweetie?" she heard her dad's voice call through the door, before popping his head in.

"Jesus Christ dad! You gave me a heart attack. I'm laying here incapacitated with Angela fast asleep next to me, and you decide this would be the perfect time to creep around. Ugh, I could punch you right now." She was seething, adrenaline coursing through her body.

"Good to see you're feeling better pumpkin." He smiled down at his daughter.

Brennan felt, before she heard, the rustling of the bed next to her.

"Hodgins?" she asked tiredly. She sat up and saw Max standing there and let out a little yelp. Both Max and Brennan laughed quietly at her.

"Jesus, sorry. I forgot for a second I wasn't in my own house, and there was Max in the door way. Freaked me out a little, no offense." Angela smirked.

"None taken sweetie. The Hodgins estate would be a little harder to sneak into." He winked at her.

After the morning settled down, and Max unsuccessfully tried to convince his daughter to stay home, they were all loaded into Angela's van headed to the Jeffersonian. Angela parked in visitor parking, not wanting Brennan to have to walk through the parking garage. For one, her crutches would only let her move so fast, and for two, that's where her attack happened.

They made their way into the lab without incident, but not without a lot of withering looks being shot towards Brennan.

Cam was the first one to greet them when they got to the platform.

"Ugh, Dr. Brennan, good morning. What are you doing here?"

"I work here, Dr. Saroyan. Or has that changed since I was attacked?" No one was sure whether or not she was serious.

"Yes, of course you still work here. But shouldn't you be at home right now? You're able to take up to 16 weeks leave. That's all the leave you've built up over the years."

"Yes, but I don't want to use it all up right now. There will inevitably come a time where I will need to be off again, and I can't have no days left to use. I'll just be in my office. I won't leave there and I certainly won't compromise the case by going on the platform. Please Cam, don't make me go home."

Cam was not only struck by the fact that Dr. Brennan used her first name, but by the pain and desperation behind it. She could tell that just being here was going to help her feel better.

"Fine, but you're staying in that office. If you need something you'll just call one of us or keep Ang in with you." Cam was walking away but turned back towards Brennan. "And thanks for getting Wendell to come back. It just wasn't the same without him." They smiled at each other and went on their way.

Getting comfortable in her office wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She used a single file cabinet to prop her foot on under her desk, and her computer chair was soft enough it didn't hurt her bruises. She started getting caught up on mail before she dug into her email and paper work. She still had to do paper work that led up to the attack, since the case was hers at the time. She also had some things to finish for the Maluku project. Lastly, she was planning on doing research on Hannah Burley.

Brennan had skipped all the earlier thoughts and went straight to researching Hannah. After about 15 articles, something really wasn't sitting right with Brennan. The articles showed that Hannah was deceitful in getting her information. She would get the information however she saw fit. In one instance, the information got an informant shot who subsequently was paralyzed from the waist down. This could mean a number of things for the situation involving Brennan. Not to mention, is there an ulterior motive to being with Booth?

Brennan was brought out of her musings by someone entering her office. She looked up to see a sheepish Wendell standing in the entry way.

"Please, Mr. Bray come in." Brennan knew the formalities were necessary to keep a professional setting. Wendell didn't look hurt by it.

"How are you doing this morning Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm doing quite well. It feels good to stretch out a little and not be stuck confined to a bed or couch. Do you have anything for me? Not revolving around the case of course, because I can't be involved in that." She gave him a devious glint that showed that if he had information, she'd be fine with that too.

"No actually. I'm on my morning break so this is strictly a social visit." He smiled warmly at her.

Brennan looked down at her computer and then back up at Wendell.

"If that's the case. Can you come look at something for me then?"

Curiosity piqued, Wendell went and looked over Brennan's shoulder at her computer monitor. Brennan showed him all the information she had gathered and waited to see what conclusion he would draw himself. When he finally turned to face her, the intensity on his face showed that he was furious.

"All this information you have. It proves one thing. I don't like that.." But Brennan cut him off and finished his sentence.

"Hannah." Because of the surprised tone in her voice, Wendell looked up to see none other than Hannah standing in the doorway.

"Hello Temperance. Sorry to disturb, I thought you heard me come in." Hannah's voice was sickly sweet.

"I may have heard you come in if you had knocked like it customary when coming into a closed office." The tone in Brennan's voice caught Hannah completely off guard.

"I'm sorry. You looked deep in conversation, I didn't want to disturb."

"Yet you clearly did, when you came barging into my office. So, what is it that is so important?" Brennan shot back.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I was worried about you—" Brennan cut her off there. She wasn't sure she liked having this anger in her, but she wanted Hannah to leave.

"Yes, I've heard from many people at the hospital how worried you were about me. While I appreciate your attempt at friendship it is neither tolerated nor wanted. Now if you'd please get the hell out of my office, I'd appreciate it."

Brennan should have known if Hannah was at the office, then Booth would be too. But she wasn't thinking clearly. She heard his voice before she saw him.

"Bones, what the hell? Hannah was trying to be nice to you and you push her away?" Booth asked incredulously.

Brennan had enough. She didn't want either of them to be here.

"Hannah, I asked you to get the hell out of my office. Now I'm not asking, I'm telling. Get out. I don't want you or your fake sympathy here. It's unwelcome. Booth, I'm sorry but you should go with her. You're a package deal now, and I don't want it, any of it." Brennan had never seen Booth look so hurt in the years they'd spend together. But she wasn't about to back down now.

"Is there a problem here Dr. Brennan?" Micah the security guard asked.

"Yes, Micah there is. Can you please escort Ms. Burley and Agent Booth out of my office? While I have no say what they do inside the Jeffersonian, I'd appreciate if you'd enforce to everyone else that they not be allowed in my office."

Micah looked at surprised as everyone else by her statement.

Booth pushed past Micah to get to Brennan.

"Bones, what the fuck. Don't do this! You're my best friend and partner, how can you do this?"

"I'm on leave from the FBI for a while, so our partnership is on hold until I come back. I don't know when that will be."

"Bones, I can help you. You know that! You know me."

Brennan's shoulders sagged and she looked up at Wendell asking for help with her crutches. She got about halfway to the door when she turned to Booth, emotion dancing between disparity and resignation residing in her eyes, and in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I don't know who you are anymore. You're like a stranger to me."


	10. This Isn't Worth It Anymore

A/N: This story has hit over 7,000 hits! You guys are great. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was long overdue and I have no excuses, so I'll give you none. Enjoy! I have a much different song then the previous ones used in the story.

Brennan was able to get out and to Angela's office before she collapsed from the weight of her decision. She hadn't really handled it all that well and she didn't know what to do. Angela was at her side immediately. Brennan felt the pain in her leg and in her back. It was so bad that she started to get light headed. She hadn't intended on falling, but she just couldn't move anymore, she couldn't do it.

Wendell effortlessly lifted her from the floor, before the commotion in the hallway started.

"Agent Booth, I don't think you should go in there. Dr. Brennan made it clear without having to actually say she didn't want to see you." Micah was blocking Booth and Hannah's entrance to the room. Wendell had her situated on the couch in Angela's office and was sitting with her bad leg propped up on his. It looked like an intimate setting, but there was nothing but friendly adoration between the two. Wendell's only reasoning for pinning himself under her is so that he didn't get up and strike Agent Booth where he stood.

Angela walked over to try and coax Booth out. As she walked up she saw Hannah pulling on Booth shirt sleeve. The next words she heard made her see red.

"Seeley, come on. Clearly things are taken care of here. This isn't worth the trouble anymore."

Without thinking twice about it, Angela stepped around Booth and slapped Hannah hard on the side of her face.

"Fuck you, Hannah. I'm sorry for my language, but fuck you. How dare you come in here, to Bren's place of work, to Booth's place of work, and run your mouth. You have no idea what you are talking about. These two have been through more than you will ever realize. Brennan has killed to protect him, literally. She has also taken bullets for him. And that doesn't even cover what Booth has done for her. He's not only killed for her, but he DIED for her. Do you understand that? Booth died taking a bullet from a psycho that was meant for Bren. His death was fake of course, but that doesn't lessen what he did. They have been through TOO much for some little Barbie to come in and shit on everything. You need to get out of my office or so help me God; I will take out Booth's gun and shoot you."

Hannah was rendered absolutely speechless. She wasn't sure what surprised her the most. The fact that Angela had slapped her and spoke so harshly to her or the fact that Seeley was hiding A LOT of history between him and his "partner".

"Okay, I don't know what is going on here, but I know this isn't professional conduct for my lab! Now please someone explain what is going on." Cam came around the corner, having hard the last of Angela's speech. Micah was the first to speak up.

"Dr. Saroyan, ma'am. Dr. Brennan has asked me to escort Ms. Burley and Agent Booth out of her office. Things just escalated from there."

Hannah scoffed. "Escalated?! Yeah, I'd say they escalated when Angela decided to hit me."

That stopped Cam short. Angela? Cam found it hard not to smile at her, but she had to maintain the same professionalism that she was just saying didn't exist in this moment. She took a deep breath and turned to Booth.

"Did Dr. Brennan ask you to leave?" She could tell that he was going to argue with her, so she put up her hand to stop him before he started.

"Seeley, I'm sorry. But if you've been asked to leave, then you need to leave. Let's not make a bigger deal about it than it already is."

Booth's shoulders hunched forward and he turned to walk away.

"Booth." Angela called to him. "Come back and talk to Bren when you're by yourself. It'll be less stressful on all of you."

"Yeah, that won't be happening" Hannah said loud enough for Angela to hear before she turned and stormed off. Booth took one last longing look at Brennan before he admitted defeat and walk away also. Micah followed close behind.

When they left the office, Cam turned to Angela.

"What the hell was all that about?"

Brennan, having been quiet throughout the whole exchange, now reiterated the whole even to Cam. She even included the part about her research that she had conducted on Hannah.

"Jesus, why can't things just be normal murder? There's a victim and a killer with a ridiculous M.O. That's how we are supposed to work. We aren't supposed to be uncovering conspiracy theories and having people attack us because of someone else." Cam was a mix between angry and scared. Before anyone could say anything else, Max walked through the door looking worried.

"Tempe, sweetie, what happened?"

"Nothing, dad. Everything is fine. I think I'd like to go home now."

-BDL-

After Angela had driven the duo home, she went back to the Jeffersonian to talk to Hodgins. She was passing the platform when Caroline Julian's voice yelled her name.

"Cherie, we need to talk. Get the bug guy and get to Cam's office. Now." With that Ms. Julian turned and strode away.

Befuddled by the whole encounter, Angela went to get Hodgins.

"Hey babe, Caroline says that we need to get to Cam's office right way. She has something that she wants to talk to us about."

"Hm, that sounds intriguing." Hodgins followed her out immediately.

When they got to the office they were surprised to find that it wasn't a small gathering like they had assumed. On various pieces of furniture sat Caroline, Wendell, Cam, Cullen, and someone who Angela assumed was an FBI agent, based on his uniform.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. and Mrs. Hodgins. Let me first start by introducing you to Special Agent Anthony Brandon. He is in charge of Brennan's case." They all shook hands and did the welcoming formalities.

"Okay, now that everyone knows each other, we need to get this meeting under way. Dr. Brennan, are you still there?" Cullen asked. Angela shot her head around looking for Bren, only to not find her, as she knew she wouldn't. Through the open phone line on Cam's desk came Brennan's voice.

"Yes, Director Cullen, I am still here. Can you please start explaining what this is about? I'm awfully tired, having just left the Jeffersonian." Brennan was being short with him, which Angela knew meant that she needed/wanted to shut herself away for a little while.

"Yes, I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but this is quite the emergency that you are going to want to be aware of. Also, I'm hoping you might have some more information for us to help us with our investigation." Cullen took a deep breath and turned to the rest of the participants.

"As you know, there haven't been many leads to follow in the case of Dr. Brennan's attacker. But we are confident that may have changed yesterday. We received an anonymous tip and have been following up on it. Dr. Brennan, I need you to tell me how much, exactly, you know about Hannah Burley."

There were muted gasped all throughout the room. Brennan, however, didn't seem surprised by this.

"I did a lot of research on her today. On all of the articles I found, they showed how ruthless she is. And not in a good way. She lies and manipulates for people to get close to her, and then she basically tears their world away from them. She's horrible. I don't know what she is doing here, but I fear it isn't just to be with Agent Booth."

"Dr. Brennan, there may be some evidence to back that up. The call I received came from Springfield, Illinois. Apparently news of your attack was telecasted country wide. This caller claims to know information that is extremely pertinent to your case." Agent Brandon said.

"How would he have information? He's half a country away."

"Well, here is where it gets tricky, Dr. Brennan. You may now open the attached document in the email I sent out." Everyone waited with bated breath for Brennan to speak. After a tense pause, she finally did.

"Hannah's married?"

A/N: dun dun dun! Bet ya didn't catch THAT one coming :P Hope everyone still enjoys the story! HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND ALL!


End file.
